Triple Play 2
Triple Play 2 is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: Mirage sends the Three Masked Knights to face the Justice Guardians in a triple Duel. Jeffrey duels Anger Mask, Xion faces Laughter Mask, and Aqua faces Silent Mask. Trivia *Mirage and the Three Masked Knights will guest star in this. Scenes Xion vs. Laughter Mask *Laughter Mask: *laughs* * Xion: What are you laughing at? * Laughter Mask: *laughs* You're a riot! * Xion: What's that supposed to mean? * Tammy: I don't get it..... * DJ: And I thought the Joker was weird. * Laughter Mask: We'll see who's laughing after this! *draws a card* I play a face down and summon Fool Clown in Attack Mode! *Fool Clown gets summoned* And when he's on the field, all the cards in my hand go to the Graveyard! *laughs* Isn't that hysterical?!? *laughs* *Xion: *sarcastically* Funny. *Laughter Mask: What? You've heard that one? * Xion: Too many times. *Laughter Mask: How about this? *puts his cards in the Graveyard* This one's a real knee-jerker! *(An explosion takes place on Xion's side of the field) *Xion: Whoa! *Tammy: XION!!!!!! *Mirage: *laughs as she watches* This is turning out better than I hoped. *Laughter Mask: *has three cards taken out of his Graveyard* Fool Clown also allows me to remove Rough Exploder from my Graveyard. *laughs* Which means you lose 500 points for each one! And since I sent three to the Graveyard- *laughs* - you lose - *laughs* - a lot!!!! *laughs* *(Xion's Life points drop to 2500) *Xion: *growls* *Laughter Mask: Do you get it?! Do you?! Do you?! *laughs* Now that was a good one! *Xion: You won't be laughing when I'm done! *Laughter Mask: Wow. Tough crowd. *Tammy: This guy's not funny at all! *DJ: I know, right? * Xion: I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode! *Cyber Harpie Lady gets summoned* Then I activate Cyber Shield, giving Cyber Harpie Lady an additional 500 attack points! *The card's attack points increase from 1800 to 2300!* Now Cyber Harpie Lady, get rid of that Fool Clown! Jeffrey vs. Anger Mask *Anger Mask: I'm in a bad mood, so watch out! *Jeffrey: I'd control my temper if i were you, bub. *Anger Mask: Don't tell me what to do, "bub"!!! *Jeffrey: Then make your move already. I haven't got all day. *Anger Mask: Whatever! *draws a card* I'll throw a face down. And summon Anchor Knight in Attack Mode! *Anchor Knight is summoned* You like that?! He'll rip your head off!! * Jeffrey: Let him try. * Anger Mask: You ain't seen nothing yet! *discards three cards* Because for each of these discards, you get whacked for 600 points!!! * (Anchor Knight attacks Jeffrey) *Jeffrey: *groans* Not bad, but it'll take more than that to beat me. *Anger Mask: What's the matter, Jeffrey?! Don't you know that anger is a gift?! * Jeffrey: In my experience, anger is dangerous. * Anger Mask: Lucky for you I'm feeling generous today!! *Jeffrey: Hm... *Jaden: Be careful, big bro! *Jeffrey: I'll be all right, little bro. *Anger Mask: Hey! It's your move!! *Jeffrey: I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. *Big Shield Gardna is summoned* Then I place two cards down and end my turn. *puts two cards down* *Anger Mask: What's the matter?! You're not gonna attack?! *Jeffrey: Not until I want to. *thinks to himself* Because I have a feeling you got something planned. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes Category:Tigerman531